With increased postal costs and rates, printers and publishers are looking for ways to mail printed products more cost effectively. Combining two or more titles into one mail stream, co-mailing, is one way to achieve postal savings. However, the combination of two or more mail streams in a production setting has proven complex and difficult.
Conventionally, two or more mail streams are combined using mail tables. Mail tables are horizontal surfaces on which one stream is carried while the other stream is placed on top in a horizontal manner so as to combine the two mail streams. Such horizontally oriented tables operate in a fairly slow manner. There is a need to increase the speed at which co-mailing operations are performed.